Ash and his Alola Angels
by Woody K
Summary: Lana, Lillie and Mallow try various ways to seduce a dense Ash. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

In Alola, Ash was visiting Lana, Lillie and Mallow. All of three of them have been trying to seduce him for quite some time. Unfortunately, they all heard from his best friends about how dense Ash is when it comes to love making. Every gesture they made failed to get his clothes off, every word went in one ear and out the other ear.

Lana, Lillie and Mallow decided that in a week, they would be able to finally break that, but not without a plan that was written out:

* * *

Plan A: Lana's turn, Lana loves fishing, swimming, and water. She will be helping him get the idea while wearing her swimsuit, she could steal Ash's swim trunks and force him to skinny dip, leading to sex.

Plan B: Lillie's turn, Lillie is described being all punctual and educational, so she could teach him as a sexy schoolteacher. Subject: Sex education. She will teach him how the penis and vagina make for incredible sex, even subtly giving him a hands on demonstration.

Plan C: Mallow's turn, Mallow will be a chef and loves to cook for him with the classic see through apron, making it look like she is wearing nothing at all. She will make a two or three course meal, sex will be dessert.

Plan D: We go shopping with Ash, our clothes will be extra skimpy. We could wiggle and jiggle out butts and hope he pinches them.

Plan E: We will be dragging Ash into a cave to flirt with him, making sexual advances, kissing him and even touching his private area if necessary.

Plan F: We make a secret base in Mt. Silver to impress Ash, the base will be secret enough so that it be will a perfect place for men and women to take off all of their clothes, walk around completely naked and have all the sex they could ever want without fear of being caught.

Plan G: This is our last resort, we will go for broke if all else fails, our only option at that point will be to give Ash our confessions of lust for him and hopefully all-out sexing, just the four of us.

* * *

To celebrate their plan's creation, they all got naked. Lana opened her mouth slightly to allow Lillie's tongue to slip in. Soon, they were kissing properly, and Mallow seemed to be enjoying the mini-show, kissing Lana's bare shoulder. Lana moaned, "Kiss me, both of you."

Mallow kissed Lillie while Lana began to move her hands across and down, to fondle one firm breast from both of them. Lana's hands now caressed their bare tummies again as Lillie became lost in Mallow's kiss. As Lana was squeezing and kneading the plump breasts, her index fingers stroking from side to side across the hard, sensitive nipples, stimulating Lillie and Mallow.

Now they all planted a series of sweet, gentle little kisses on each other's lips, gradually advancing to kissing each other more fervently, as the girls were overcome by carnal assaults. Lana smiled and slowly extended her tongue, more and more until almost four inches were squirming around, somehow managing to wriggle the tip while changing the shape and thickness, then she began licking Lillie and Mallow's shoulders with the wriggling tip. She began lapping all over their naked upper bodies, kissing the stiff little nipples and sucking at the almost evanesced breasts. Lillie marvelled at the way her nipples stiffened between Lana's lips, enthusing, "Look, I like it."

Lillie's open palms began caressing their bare, flat tummies as she took great pleasure in biting and nibbling at their exposed breasts. Lana said, "Spread them, please."

Following the request, Lillie and Mallow slowly sat on the floor and parted their thighs. Lana also asked them to lift their knees and as she obeyed, Lana's hands reached down to caress the pale, tender flesh. Over the knees and up around the backs of their legs, the hands wandered, independently, yet seemingly concertedly. Fingertips traced tickling lines around her inner thighs as the two of them felt her tongue lapping and a pair of lips sucked lovingly at their exposed breasts, the fingers advancing, caressing ever closer to their tingling vulvas.

Fingernails raked up and down the thighs and fingertips competed for the space between as Lillie and Mallow became more and more exigent for their touch. They was really wet now to the point of seeping externally and they wanted it, they needed it and their licentious partner knew this. Mallow was moaning aloud and had been for some minutes, wordlessly informing Lana that she and Lillie were now quite ready, they had never been more ready.

Lana had her lips still clamped to their nipples like a suckling baby. Both hands seemed to fumble around their entrances, teasing their engorged clits, then seemingly pulling them away before going back in. On both hands, Lana added a second finger working their way into them, probing Lillie and Mallow, stretching them, moving around inside them. Their eyes opened wide, their breathing became heavy and laboured and their began panting, gasping for air as their body writhed.

Knuckles massaged their labias as her fingers twisted around, vying for their G-spots and they lost her battle with the silence. All at once, both of them were crying out and lurching, unable to contain their emotions any longer and so Lillie and Mallow began to shake and jerk, their backs arching as the orgasm hit them, taking control of every muscle in their bodies at once. Their arms stretched out, then clasped around Lana, their hands clutched the air, their knees were bent, their legs kicked and they cried out, as if in agony.

The feeling of euphoria was intense, so much so that they would never have believed a mere fingering could have induced it. Even as they were calming down, they let out an occasional moan, "Ohhh, Ohhh."

Lillie smiled, "Way to celebrate a job well done."

Mallow said, "It hasn't even started yet."

Lana giggled as she went to get her swimsuit, "Wish me luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Lana took Ash on a walk to a beautiful pond made by the spreading of the creek as it pooled in a low spot before moving on down the valley. She asked Ash, "Interested in a swim? This was why I told you to wear you swimsuit underneath."

Ash said, "Sure. Let's swim."

Deciding they could take a swim to cool off and be gone before he woke up, they propped their hips on the outcroppings of rocks and bent over to remove their shoes. They nearly groaned aloud as they wriggled their toes inside their socks as they came off next. Then, their pants and shirts were dropped on top of the mounds of clothing on the rocks. Lana had an idea how lovely she was or how sexy she looked in her bikini, silhouetted against the sky with her nipple jutting out of her top, the flatness of her stomach giving way to the slight rise of her woman's mound, and her long, sleek legs tapering down from the tautness of her butt.

Her eyes traveled down the arrow of hair at Ash's navel and she stared long and hard at his cock and balls hidden in his trunks and possibly nestled in dark curls of pubic hair. Seeing him half naked like that excited her and she could feel her body tightening as she looked at him. She could feel herself getting wet and looking down at herself, she wasn't surprised to see the bumps in her bikini top caused by her nipples, tight, hot and eager for his touch. Her whole body felt hot and it wasn't the temperature of the day.

The two of them walked out into the shallows and lowered them into the cool water. As they submerged themselves, Lana's hair floated out behind her on the surface of the water as she splashed water up onto her face then stood up and flipped her wet hair back before she started a slow crawl across the water. When she reached the other side, she turned and began a backstroke toward the rock. Stopping only to admire the scenery, she continued to swim back and forth across the small expanse of water

Ash was swimming aimlessly as Lana could feel herself getting wetter as the object of her and the others' most recent fantasies continued his swim. Lana fully planned to give herself the chance to get them naked and fucking, but first she would have to wait for the perfect opening, but so far, no opportunity to do it had presented itself. A little devil inside her said she could force themselves into an embarrassing situation by having their swimsuits hidden somewhere

Discreetly, Lana hid underwater to ditch her bikini without Ash noticing, then she lifted her hand and reached out to stroke Ash's arm with the tip of one finger, a shiver ran up his spine as she asked, "Are you cold, Ash?"

"No."

Lana's hand dropped from his arm and Ash felt her hands come to rest at his waist, one on either side, not moving, just resting there. Ash held her breath as he felt the water moving between them as Lana was naked and stepped closer behind him. She was careful to keep some distance between them even though her pussy was aching to rub against the firm butt she could see below the surface of the water. Lana wanted him to feel her wetness as her voice dropped even lower, barely above a whisper as her head moved closer to his ear. She placed a kiss on Ash's damp shoulder, nuzzled his neck and gently bit the side of his neck, pressing her breasts against his bare back, Ash asked out of concern, "Are you...naked?"

She asked while feigning surprise, "Am I? My bikini appears to have came off somewhere."

"Also, I feel like something is missing because I can see my penis..."

"Maybe yours came off too."

Ash looked in the water and gasped, he was naked. Lana subtly removed his trunks. Her head dropped back against his shoulder and he couldn't stop the breathy little moan that escaped when she bit him. Her breasts grew heavy, the nipples getting firm and achy. She felt her body tightening below the water and growing hot and she longed to reach down and pull his hands up onto her breasts as she whispered, "Well, we can make the best of a bad situation."

He couldn't believe what was happening, Ash was naked and the head of his penis was an angry reddish color and she could feel the vein underneath swelling as she fondled it. Her nipples were like tight little beads against his bare back. Slowly, Lana skimmed her hands down his waist and gently cupped the cheeks of his butt. He couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his own mouth. To be touched by her caused his exposed cock to awaken.

The feel of Ash against her was every bit as delicious as Lana had dreamed it would be. She looked down at her hands on his butt cheeks and moved her thumbs to brush against his erect nipples. Her palms opened and she pressed them flat against his pectorals. She felt so good against his back, she pulled back a tiny bit and then she thrusted her hips against his butt, which felt even better. Her hands slipped back and she pressed them against his thighs as she thrusted again.

She moved her hands down to his ribs and began to back them up into the shallower water, she wasn't ready to stop playing, but then she felt Ash move away and dip his head and hands inside. He resurfaced with discarded swimwear and said, "I found our swimsuits."

Ash was relieved and put his trunks back on, Lana reluctantly put her bikini on and grumbled, "Yeah, thanks."

As they put their clothes back on and went fishing in the same pond with some rods they brought with them, Lana called Lillie and Mallow and told them, "Time for Plan B."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at home, Ash noticed a conspicuously placed desk and white board, Lillie was dressed as sexy schoolteacher, saying, "Hello, Ash. Ready for a little sex education?"

Ash was unsure, "I dunno. I know very little about sex."

"Leave that to me, now please sit."

Following instructions, Ash was sitting in the desk of their pretend classroom, nervously looking over the materials Lillie gave him. Lillie began with a basic discussions of topics involving sex that thought they would cover and as the teacher went on, Ash looked down, blushing. He barely looked up for the next 30 minutes, when he heard Lillie call his name, sounding somewhat annoyed that a dense Ash was not paying attention.

"Ash, since you don't seem to be listening or learning through traditional methods, why don't you help me with a demonstration?"

Nervously, Ash walked to the front of the room, his face flushed with embarrassment. As he walked, he noticed a strange, nearly vertical table with metal rings. Ash was curious about its purpose, but didn't ask. He stood in the front of the room, facing his desk. Lillie then said, "Now Ash, please remove all of your clothing so we can begin the demonstration."

He was shocked and refused, "What?! No, thank you. You can't make me do this."

Ash turned to leave, but Lillie grabbed his arm.

"I have the full approval of principal Lana in my methods. If you leave now, you'll be failed and won't be able to graduate."

"Principal Lana?"

"Yes. Now get naked, completely naked."

Nervously gulping and very reluctant, Ash slowly pulled his shirt over my head, exposing his pecs and nipples. As soon as the shirt was off, the teacher set it aside, saying, "Now your pants please."

He slipped off my shoes, then froze, looking at any girls staring his way, only to realize there were no other students, Lillie's face was staring in lust and warned Ash, "Today, Ash or I'll write you up."

Trying to not make a scene, Ash pulled down his pants, revealing his tighty whities.

"Now your underwear."

Ash shook his head and clasped his hands to his crotch, covering them from the staring eyes. Lillie sighed in exasperation and said to herself, "Guess I have to take matters into my own hands."

He tried to struggle, but Lillie forcefully pulled his undies down. Ash tried to cover himself with my hands, but Ash then heard the teacher speak, "Now get on the table."

Ash reluctantly lied on the strange table and placed his hands into the metal rings, snapping them shut so they were trapped. He wrapped his legs around each other, trying to conceal his penis, but Lillie grabbed both legs, forcing his thighs apart and snapped his feet into place. Ash was now completely exposed in front of Lillie, who had a lustful look on her face as she walked up and pointed to his cock, then flicked it...

* * *

He suddenly woke up, the whole thing was just him daydreaming, he was still fully clothed, the table was nowhere to be seen and it seemed Lillie was only beginning her lecture with drawing of a penis, "This is the penis, a male's sex organ. These are the testicles. The penis is used to produce urine for going to the bathroom, but it can also be a place of sexual sensitivity. Additionally, it can demonstrate reactions to temperature. Ash, the penis can harden in response to the cold. This can also be caused by sexual arousal, which I will demonstrate later."

Ash laid back in his chair, pretending to listen as she continued, "As the male becomes aroused, he will begin to produce sexual fluids and the penis will become erect as blood rushed to it. Eventually, he will reach orgasm, resulting in semen ejaculation."

Lillie walked up to Ash and asked, "Do you mind if I do a little hands on demonstration?"

"Uh, sure."

She pulled down his pants and underwear, then began to fondle his penis. Ash was surprised and tried his best to make her stop, but Lillie said, "Remember Ash, you agreed to this."

He tried ignore her ministrations, but eventually, he felt his penis grow damp. Lillie said, "As you can see, you are becoming aroused and penile fluid is being produced. Your penis is getting erect. Now, I will demonstrate an orgasm."

Lillie began to pump her hand up and down the shaft, while the other hand rubbed cupped his testes. Ash soon began to moan and his private area became slick with fluid. Lillie said, "As you can see, you are very aroused now and have begun to vocalize your pleasure. Additionally, your penis is producing excess amounts of fluid."

Suddenly, the bell rang, Ash broke away, pulled pants up and said, "Lunch time, see you."

Once Ash was gone, Lillie tossed the desk and board away and griped, "I knew shouldn't have added a lunch bell!"

She called Mallow, saying, "Plan C, Mallow. You'll need better luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Ash smelled something good in the kitchen, he saw Mallow naked except for a see through apron, Mallow said, "There is nothing more fun than restorative home cooking in the nude. And why get dressed? Almost everything is more fun to do when you are doing it naked. I am assuming that the urge to cook naked will come upon you when you are already naked and in search of an intercourse snack, so to speak."

He nervously nodded, "There is an advantage to looking tantalizing while recovering strength, I suppose."

"You're not going to roll over and fall asleep when there is a naked woman whipping something nearby. The kitchen is perhaps the most underused room in most houses when it comes to sexual encounters. This is a shame, as kitchens are packed with erotic enhancers like sweet sticky jams, ice cubes, olive oil, etc."

"Is the apron see through? I can see your private parts."

"Yes. Total nudity is terrific for building body confidence.

"What are you gonna make? Pancakes with fruit and whipped cream? I hear they're fast and practical."

"Not that. Guess again."

"Seasoned scrambled eggs? Simple, but effective if memory serves."

"Nope."

Warm, butter-soaked blinis with smoked salmon? Caviar?"

"No, I don't really like things that are to be eaten with fingers or make your fingers become lickably butter-soaked as well."

"Uhh..."

"The correct answer is Bananas Foster. That is is a decadent treat. Bananas have the added benefit of being high in rejuvenating potassium."

In a sauté pan, Mallow melted together 4 ounces of butter and a half cup of brown sugar. When the sugar had dissolved and the butter was foaming, she added one sliced banana and a pinch of cinnamon. Then, she basted the banana slices until they turned golden. Mallow poured in two shots of dark rum and ignite to burn off the alcohol. Finally, she served it over vanilla ice cream.

Once they were both done with that, she began making a humble omelet. The process looked impressive while actually being very simple too. Ash said, "I thought no breakfast foods."

Mallow said, "I'll make an exceptions just for today. Omelets are light, fast to cook, easy to share and nice to feed to each other."

Using a fork, Mallow mixed together two eggs, poured one teaspoon of water, then added a pinch of salt and pepper. She was careful not to over-beat, working only until the color was uniform with no white streaks.

She used an omelet pan that had a long handle and sloping sides, she checked it to ensure that the depth of egg in the pan should be about a quarter inch. Mallow had the right sized pan for a two egg omelet, one that had a six inch base.

Mallow put the pan on the flame and let it go white hot, then added a little butter mixed with some oil to make a half teaspoon. The combination was a little less likely to go brown at the high temperature. One of the best features of the naked omelet is the ballet Mallow did while making it. Naked, she wriggled her hips and shift her weight from side to side as she swirled the butter around the pan, taking care to coat the sides. She also put on a show for Ash with her twerking, but he didn't exactly get the suggestive gestures.

When the butter began to foam, she poured in the eggs and took five breaths. That small display of patience was good practice for other things, like dealing with Ash's density.

The edges of the omelet have started to cook. At this point, Mallow had two options, one was she could tilt the pan forwards about 45 degrees and use the fork to pull the far edge into the center. More egg will roll down to fill the empty space. Continuing that motion all around the pan until the egg was set but not cooked gave her some time to add any filling. She had a handful of grated cheese to add a nice tang, while a few leaves of basil perfumed both of their mouths. The view from behind for Ash was of her rocking and swaying in unpredictable loops. Mallow ultimately decided to do both options.

Option two was more advanced as well as more athletic. Grasping the handle of the pan with both hands, she tipped it forwards, spilling the egg mixture away from her. Then, she leveled the pan and jerked it towards her, sending her elbows, back and hips forwards and up. The backwards thrusting knocked the egg mixture against the far edge of the pan and then sent it falling into the empty space at the handle end like a breaking wave. She repeated this movement until the egg was set and almost cooked. Now, proceed with filling as above.

Mallow folded the omelet by tipping the pan forwards again and coaxing the near side over far with the back of a fork, then for the last fold, she took the handle of the pan in her dominant hand and a warmed plate in the other, holding them together in a V shape and tipping the pan over the plate as she brought the plate level.

After they finished, Ash felt full, Mallow said, "I know how to help you digest."

She reached lips to kiss Ash, but then Ash's stomach grumbled really loudly, almost like Ash had diarrhea. He rushed to the bathroom, disappointing Mallow, who called the others, "Still no luck. Time for Plan D."


	5. Chapter 5

Lana, Lillie and Mallow took Ash to a shop that sold beach attire. The shop was a walk-thru, one side open toward the other shops and the other end was open onto the beach. It was about the size of a two-car garage and had a real roof, but the walls were canvas. The normal bathing suits, sunglasses and hats were on display, more prominently displayed were G-strings, thongs, sheer cover-ups, etc.

On the way, the three girls got nearly naked, wearing tiny loincloths that were on sale when they shopped there a few days before, the loincloths were simply thin leather strips around the waist with a small piece of suede hanging in front which was fringed at the bottom. They also wore no tops at all. Anyone who cared to glance down that they were either totally shaved or had the tiniest of landing strips, their perky breasts were standing right up there, they were a sight to behold.

This little shop was fairly busy while they were there. There seemed to be at least half-dozen women in that shop at any given time, there was no changing room, Ash was the only man in the shop, he told them that he felt a little out of place, they pointed out that they also sold men's swimwear, but Ash was still uncomfortable being in there with three women that were 3/4 naked.

Ash was seeing Lana, Lillie and Mallow trying on all the teensy bikinis they could find. Then, Ash noticed other women doing the same, women were peeling off their swimsuits and trying on others, he must have thought that was because there was no room to change.

Lana found a skimpy thong and bikini top she wanted to try on, she got naked as she changed right then and there. When she put it on, Lana asked how the thong and top and looked on her. Ash told her that she looked fabulous. As Lana was striking a pose for him to evaluate that set, the shopkeeper came to her aid and led Lana over the only full length mirror in the shop so she could see for herself how it looked.

Lillie tried on a thong and a wraparound thing she liked. Then, Mallow tried to convince Ash to try on a man's thong. Before putting it on, Ash asked, "Can I have some privacy?"

Lana asked, "We didn't need privacy, we don't think you need it either."

Ash slipped off his clothes and quickly pulled on a thong that Mallow had chosen. Lillie said, "You look good."

She took Ash by the hand and led him right over to the open area in the store by the mirror so Ash could see for himself. Then Mallow suggested that Ash try on a different style and color thong. Lana chimed in also, insisting that Ash try one that she just found. The material on the second one looked very thin and light. Ash reached out to take the thong, but Lana pulled back and motioned with her hand for me to take the other thong off. Ash hadn't expected her to stand right there while he changed.

He pulled off the thong as quickly as he could and handed it to her while grabbing the other one from her right hand and pulling it on, it was really, really, thin. It almost felt like Ash wasn't wearing anything. Lana began to inspect it, motioning for Ash to turn around, tugging at the thong to make sure everything was straight, patting him on his bare butt, signaling him to turn back toward the mirror. As Ash was turning, he glanced at Lillie and Mallow, smiling and nodding in approval.

Lana then insisted that Ash look at myself in the mirror to make sure he was happy with the choice. Ash was happy and decided he wanted to buy, so he yanked off the thong, but before Ash could get dressed, the girls stopped him and began to kiss him, then fondle him and also come close to giving him a blowjob. However, the shopkeeper stopped them and explained their no sex policy, much their chagrin. Ash quickly slipped his clothes back on.

The four of them paid for all of their stuff and got out of there as quick as possible. Once outside, Lana, Lillie and Mallow face palmed, complaining to each other how their plans were tanking. Since they took the exit the brought them to the beach, they saw nearby cave and so they began to intiate Plan E, which was to practically drag Ash inside the cave and seduce him for some much needed sexual release.


	6. Chapter 6

After Lana, Lillie and Mallow took Ash to a shop that sold beach attire, they took Ash to the beach to soak up the sun but not before making Ash strip so he could put his swim trunks on. The four of them sunbathed as today was so hot that the girls' wetness dried up almost immediately because of their heated bikini bottoms. The ladies simply took some to relax before beginning Plan E.

On the way, the three girls kept being nearly naked, wearing whatever they bought at the swimsuit shop when they shopped there a few minutes ago. They also wore no tops at all. Anyone who cared to glance down that they were either totally shaved or had the tiniest of landing strips, their perky breasts were standing right up there, they were a sight to behold as they sunbathed topless.

The beach was fairly busy while they were there. There seemed to be at least a few hundred people in that beach at any given time. Ash was still uncomfortable being in at the beach with three women that were 3/4 naked.

Ash was seeing Lana, Lillie and Mallow wearing only the teensy bikini bottom they just purchased. Then, Ash noticed that other women in the vicinity were peeling off their swimsuits and walking around naked, he must have thought that was because the beach was clothing optional. He looked a sign that confirmed his suspicion that nudity was allowed. The exposure to naked people caused Ash to have an erection in his swim trunks.

Lana currently wore a skimpy thong and had a bikini top to her side, she got naked as let the sun shine on her buttocks. When she took off the thong, Lana asked how she looked a without any clothes. Lillie and Mallow told her that she looked fabulous, but Ash looked away out of respect.

Lillie also took off the thong she bought and wore, she liked to be naked, so she stripped as well. Then, Mallow got naked as well. Mallow then tried to convince Ash to try on the man's thong they bought. Before putting it on, Ash asked, "Can I have some privacy?"

Lana asked, "We didn't need privacy, we don't think you need it either. Nobody minds being naked out in the open in this beach."

Lillie pointed out while whispering to Lana, "There's a nearby cave, we can have him change in there as we seduce him."

"Good idea."

Lana looked at Ash, saying, "Follow me."

They walked into the cave as they took Ash by the hands and led him right over to the end of the cave to have maximum privacy. Ash hadn't expected them to stand right there while he changed. He pulled off the bathing suit as quickly as he could and handed it to her while grabbing the thong from Lana and pulling it on. Again, the one they bought was really, really, thin. It almost felt like Ash wasn't wearing anything, like he was completely naked. Lana began to inspect it, motioning for Ash to turn around, tugging at the thong to make sure everything was straight, patting him on his bare butt, signaling him to turn back toward them. As Ash was turning, he glanced at Lillie and Mallow, smiling and nodding in approval.

Lana yanked off the thong, but before Ash could put his trunks back on, the girls stopped him and began to kiss him, then grab his butt, fondle his cock and also come very close to giving him a blowjob. However, it seemed they got the lifeguard's attention as he blew his whistle, stopped them and explained their no sex policy, much to their chagrin. Ash quickly slipped his trunks back on.

The four of them got out of there as quickly as possible and decided they were done for the day. Once back at home, Lana, Lillie and Mallow face palmed, complaining, ranting and griping to each other not only on how Ash's was still dense, but also that their plans were still tanking and people keep getting in the way. They began to intiate Plan F, which was to practically drag Ash to a secret base for sex, so secret that no one can interrupt them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash was taken by Lana, Lillie and Mallow to a secret base in Lana's home, hidden in the basement by a secret painted door. There were two couches, a king sized bed, and a big stuffed recliner, with plenty of pillows scattered about. A television and DVR were in a corner, on top of a cabinet filled with DVDs, magazines, and toys. The walls were bare and windowless. The room was in a remote area of the basement, well hidden in the large house. Only Lana, Lillie and Mallow knew it was there.

Lana, Lillie and Mallow stripped, Ash looked away out of respect, but girls stopped him, saying, "Feel free to see us naked."

He was confused, "Why?"

"Because we wanted to make love to you."

Ash looked them in the eyes and asked, "Why didn't you say so?"

Lillie explained, "Well, we tried seducing you in various ways, but they all fell flat because you were kinda dense and we were also stopped by lots of people."

He was surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get the hints."

Mallow consoled him, "It's ok. Will you have sex with us now?"

"What do I have to do?"

Lana answered, "Just take off all of your clothes."

Ash began by taking off his socks and shoes, his hat, then his shirt and jacket and was working on his pants. He asked the three. "Have you been waiting long?"

They all answered, "Not too long. Just long enough to get tired of waiting and failing to seduce you, forcing us to go for broke."

"Oh, sorry again."

"It's fine, just hurry up and get nude for us."

After the pants and underwear came off, Ash was now fully naked. The three ladies thought Ash was smoothly handsome, he had an athletic and was in pretty good shape. His dick bobbed as he walked toward Lana, Lillie and Mallow. They quickly shrugged off their clothes as well. Hats, socks, shoes, shirts, skirts, blouses, bras and panties all went flying off their no longer clothed bodies and falling into messy piles on the floor. Sitting down beside on the bed, Lana sat on his left, Lillie was to his right and Mallow was behind him.

Ash ran his hands along the length of Lana's body, then Lillie's, then Mallow's. His fingers were sliding over their decently sized breasts, their flat stomachs, their hips. their thighs, their legs, their feet, their arms, their hands, their necks and their faces. When Ash tended to the three of them, they closed their eyes and trembled with excitement. Their trembling increased in intensity when Ash began caressing skin that was dangerously close to their vaginas and bare butts.

The naked man watched the naked women. He knew they were all so beautiful, the three women knew that as well. They all shared high cheekbones, they each had a graceful neck, they all had a slim, curvaceous figure. Lana, Lillie and Mallow fluttered their eyelashes at Ash, who smirked as his eyes trailed up and down their naked body, following her long legs and the wetness seeping out from between their legs. They all started to feel kind of warm, Ash noticed and he smirked, "It looks like I got you all worked up. Guess I better dry you girls off."

They pointed out, "You mean eat our pussies, right?"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

The three hugged Ash and whispered, "Fuck us right now, Ash. Please."

"Please let me do so. The question is how do I begin?"


	8. Chapter 8

After looking at his penis, Lana had Ash sit on his butt, opened her sweet mouth and lowered her head onto his cock. She got about halfway, then gagged a bit, but he could feel the back of her throat already and didn't know if she could take him any further. Lillie, however, was determined to swallow more of him, though. Lana backed out for some air and slowly swallowed him again. This time, she used a different method where her head bobbed in a forward and backward motion, which enabled her to gradually open her throat for his thick cock-helmet. Sweat began pouring down her face as she motioned for Ash to grab her head and fuck her mouth.

After choking, Lana backed out, Lillie went in and engulfed his thick meat with her hot lips and worked her way down half his shaft. He then started to fuck her mouth with some force, but then slowed down a bit when he saw that she was gagging a bit. She gave him a stern look, grabbed his butt cheeks and savagely deep throated him. Ash almost blew his load right then and there.

Finally came Mallow, who swiftly slurped his dick into her mouth and then down her throat. Ash gasped as he watched her envelope his entire manhood with her lips. He looked down and saw her throat bulging with his cock. Grabbing her head with both of his hands, he proceeded to fuck Mallow's mouth ruthlessly. Even though her jaw ached and she could hardly breathe, Mallow was still able to slither her tongue around his dick, which further drove Rex insane.

Ash then stopped, pulled Mallow's head towards him so that her lips were at the base of his cock and began cumming down her throat. He gasped as four, then five loads spurted down into her, while all Mallow could manage were some gulping motions, he then pulled himself out enough so that she could actually taste his juices. Another three loads for Mallow to snack upon and then three spurts for Lana and Lillie's hungry lips. When Ash turned to Lillie, he could only choke out a few droplets for her inviting mouth. She pulled his wet dick towards her, wrapped her lips around his helmet and then began pumping his shaft while sucking him, trying in vain to get some more of Ash's cum.

The room was hot and humid with the musky smells of sweat, pussy juice and cum wafting through the air. His dick was still hard, and he knew it needed pussy. Mallow began French kissing Lillie as she said she needed to taste some more of Ash's cum, which still clung to Mallow's tongue. He could see their wet tongues thrusting into each other's mouth as Mallow began exploring Lillie's sopping pussy with one hand and playing with her buttocks with the other. Lillie reciprocated her actions and soon, the two girls were moaning and writhing on the floor.

Lana, on the other hand, simply turned away from Ash, lowered her head to the floor and raised her ass to him. She spread her legs wide and brought a hand up to stretch open her glistening pussy lips. Ash didn't say a word, came up behind Lana, rubbed his dickhead along her wet slit and then plunged right in. He grunted, but all his attention was focused on watching his cock sliding in and out of Lana's cunt, it was hot, slippery, and wet like smooth velvet!

After a few minutes of heavy dick action, Lana had a small orgasm. Her inner vagina muscles clenched his shaft, and she was gasping from the pleasure of it as Ash doubled his efforts of pounding into Lana, who relished the feeling of Ash fucking her doggy style. Ash's meat was a little above average sized, her cunt felt so full. Lana tried to spread her legs and thrust her ass out more to allow Ash deeper penetration of her pussy. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and began cumming with delight.

Ash watched as Lana writhed and convulsed in front of him, suddenly tensing before she orgasmed. Quite a lot of fluid came spewing out of her cunt, which was when he noticed Lillie and Mallow underneath him, trying to drink up all of Lana's love juice. He pulled his dick out of Lana's dripping snatch, only to have it engulfed again in Lillie's mouth as she slurped up all of Lana's cum, leaving Ash with a clean, shiny dick.

Taking Lillie by the waist, Ash made her sit on his crotch and spread her smooth legs. Lillie smiled when he inserted two fingers into her waiting pussy with his left hand. His right hand was playing with her breasts and she gyrated her hips with pleasure. He pulled his soaked fingers out and tasted Lillie's cunt juice, which made her laugh.

Lillie grabbed his hand and made him put his fingers back into her slippery snatch. Then, she held onto his wrist and began pumping his hand forwards and back, getting excited by all the finger fucking. Ash stuck another finger into Lillie, plus his thumb was playing with her swollen clit. Soon, Lillie was grinding her pussy hard against his hand, begging Ash to fuck her.

Taking Ash's still hard dick in her hand, Lillie guided it to her twitching pussy. She then started rubbing his sensitive head up and down Lillie's cunt lips, making both Lillie and Ash groan with pleasure. Lillie was moaning and tried to get Ash's cock inside of her. She kept it going until she was whimpering and then proceeded to let Ash jackhammer her with intense dick penetration. Lillie orgasmed almost right away, leaving her in a puddle of her own juices with a wide smile on her face and a pulsating cunt.

Ash turned to Mallow, who promptly had him lie down. She then positioned herself on top of his twitching cock and slowly nudged her way down his shaft. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down while his hips thrusted up, Mallow squealed and her cunt spasmed as he tried to squeeze every inch of his dick into her hot snatch with every upward thrust. Their bodies slammed hard into one another, and Mallow's tits flopped up and down as Ash tried to catch her nipples with his mouth and tongue. After several minutes of hard fucking, Mallow had orgasmed and Ash was on the verge of cumming as well. Ash cried out, "Shit, I'm cumming!"

Mallow had never experienced such pleasure in her life, she knew that if Ash came inside of her, it would put her over the edge. She ground her sopping pussy against his rigid shaft, commanding, "Fuck! Shoot your sperm inside me!"

He couldn't hold it back any longer as he began to ejaculate inside Mallow's cunt. As each stream of fluid struck her vaginal inner-walls, Mallow was consumed by such wanton lust and pleasure that she came for a second time in less than five minutes. He kept on pumping his dick hard into her sweet slit, relishing the feeling of their hot juices mixing together.

After several minutes, Ash stopped fucking Mallow and paused for rest. He had noticed that someone's tongue and mouth was lapping up Mallow and Ash's juices, which were streaming out of her steaming pussy and running down his cock and balls. Ash looked over and saw Lana and Lillie, busy slurping up cum juice as fast as it was coming out of Mallow's snatch. Lana sucked his balls and cleaned up the base of his tool while Lillie collected Mallow's cum.

Out of energy, they all lied down on the floor to rest, Ash said, "Did you three have fun?"

They answered out of unison, "Yeah."

"Sorry I couldn't understand your suggestive gestures."

Lana consoled him, "No worries. It's all good."

"Next time, all you have to do is ask."


End file.
